Diamond In The Rough
by Crystal-Heart88
Summary: When all the hosts realize their love for Haruhi, it's a bittersweet affiliation. Under hard circumstances compromises must be made and bonds will be tested during the quest for her heart. But how will they deal with it when they find out she knows? -Undecided pairing!
1. The Romance Movie

Diamond in the Rough

Chapter 1- The Romance Movie

The consistent hum of what seemed to be a motor slowly brought Haruhi to her senses as she shifted alongside the cold mattress her body was not accustomed to. Where was her mattress? Thought it be worn down from overuse and years of heavy textbooks taking it's toll upon it, it was safe and comforting nevertheless. Her hand blindly grasped for something to hold onto as her body slowly sank further back into the should-be futon. Gaining her bearings from the light jostling and rhythmetic tapping of a keyboard, she groggily opened her eyes, positive she looked a mess, only to reveal all-too-familiar pairs of intent eyes looking back at her. Her eyebrows shifted to a crease, eyes narrowing, and a scowl staked its claim on her face. She could feel the anger as it slowly boiled up within her.

"What are you guys think you're doing? Do you have any idea of what time it is? And where are we going?!" she hissed, a small purple aura emanating behind her; the 3rd demon host was awakening. The hosts sat there in shock, though whether it be from the slew of questions she had spat out at them at record pace or from the fact that she looked positively radiant with tousled hair and pink cheeks, remained a mystery.

"Ne, Haru- Chan, we just wanted to watch a movie with you, since we know Ranka is going to be away all summer on his business trip we thought you'd might be bored or lonely…" Honey started. She looked over to her senior and her eyes softened. How could you resist those adorable eyes? His legs swung cutely back and forth, crossed at the ankles, and he held his beloved Usa-Chan with such possessiveness and love she couldn't help but revel in the scene before her. She gave a small sigh and took in her surroundings while contemplating her reply.

With the seats in a semi-circle layout she sat in the middle, a few seats to her left and to her right remained empty from what once was her bed that she had lied (not so leisurely ) upon. To her far left was the Hitachiin twins, their arms draped around each other. Hikaru's left leg was outstretched a bit farther into the open space and Kaoru's right leg was tucked beneath his brothers, intertwining the two.

One seat over from them was Kyoya looking amused over her obvious displeasure. His complex grey eyes held her gaze captive for a millisecond while her eyes swept the limousine, but even then she knew it had been enough for him to know the exact thoughts that she was thinking at that very moment. To her right was Mori where which he was strategically seated on the opposite side of her to ensure she wouldn't be harassed while sleeping.

She chuckled at this, 'At least the two of them have put some forethought into this kidnapping' she said in her mind. In her crazy world being seated next to the two most sane of the hosts was the calmest her life was going to get. Next to the ever-faithful Mori of course sat Honey, and next to him was the always exuberant Tamaki who looked like he was about to burst any second now.

She smiled softly at Honey before replying "Senpai, I appreciate you guys wanting to spend time with me, however, I'd like you all to consider that I saw you all less than twenty-four hours ago! Also, you guys should have given me a warning. Next time I expect you all to give me a fair chance to prepare. I was planning on starting my summer reading list today." She shot a look at the twins and Tamaki, for she was sure that they were the ones who concocted this scheme, " In fact, most would consider kidnapping someone the first day of summer at 10 a.m., especially if you saw them the day before, rather rude. It doesn't matter if my Dad is away, I like being alone. And besides, exactly how much could actually change in a day?"

The enigma's that were Hikaru and Kaoru merely snuggled closer to each other and said in unison " Oh dear sweet Haruhi, you have no idea." She gave an eye roll at that comment, leaned back into her seat, and decided to disregard it.

Moments later, she mumbled under her breath "So is this what it's going to be like all summer? You all dragging me off to who-knows-where?"

Apparently the subtle sarcasm laced in her voice eluded Tamaki's thought process because what he replied with was hardly a surprise, but annoying nevertheless. "It will if you want it to be my dear darling daughter!" He said all the while acting as excited as he could while being constrained by his seatbelt. "We'll have so much fun this summer! We can take a vacation to the mountains since I know you like the cold, and all seven of us can stay in a secluded cabin and we'll have those commoner sleepovers I've read about, and then have pillow fights in our pajamas and drink hot chocolate- oh Haruhi this will be the most fantastic summer in the mountains yet!"

To put it simply, her head span. How does anyone keep up with him? Is it even humanly possible? She let out a puff of breath, how Kyoya hadn't murdered Tamaki while they were waking him was an extraordinary surprise, it was far too early for this. She leaned back into the seat, closed her eyes, and muttered a half hearted "That sounds nice Senpai" which left him squealing for joy and stars in his eyes. For the next few minutes he sat there rocking from side to side holding his Kuma-Chan saying who knows what about his 'darling daughter'.

Having been to the Hitachiin estate numerous times before, she recognized the lavish pave way which always filled the limo with the faintest trace of jasmine flowers and tangerines. Miniscule seconds later the car reached a smooth stop and the car door opened.

"We're here, young masters." Was the curt explanation from Mayiko-San, the twins' personal driver whom she had grown quite fond of, and off they all exited into the Hitachiin mansion. The utter lavishness didn't faze her, but when the twins led them up to their own private theater they had installed solely for their purposes today, she couldn't help but mutter "rich bastards" underneath her breath. With Kaoru's arm snug around her shoulders and Hikaru's tight around her waist they led her into their personal theater.

It was a beautiful but small room, well, at least according to them. It was about the size of Haurhi's apartment with black draperies along the wall and two red plush velvet couches sitting at an inverted angle. They led her to the couch on the right with Tamaki sitting on Hikaru's side and Haruhi still sandwiched between the twins. Mori, Honey, and Kyoya sat on the other couch.

Haruhi decided to speak up, breaking the isolated conversations.

"So what are we watching?" she asked.

Tamaki was the first to answer. "I say we watch a comedy! Oh the joyous smile upon my daughters face would make me the happiest man alive!" He proclaimed, "Daddy would do anything to make my dear sweet daughter happy! Right mother?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, still writing in his ever faithful black notebook. "Actually Daddy, I've heard there's a new documentary out about the growing economy's of the world that I find quite interesting. It could mark beneficial to us all, I'm sure. " However, Tamaki had already retreated to his corner of woe- leaving for it as soon as he had found out mommy hadn't agreed with his choice.

The twins stuck out their tongues at his idea and said "Boorrrinnngg" in unison. "I say we watch a horror, so if Haruhi needs anybody when she's scared she can snuggle in with me." Hikaru stated, rubbing his left check against her face.

Kaoru was the next to answer. "Or maybe we could watch a Mystery-" But before he could give an explanation as to why, Honey was voicing his opinion.

"Ooh! Ooh! There's this new animated one out! I wanna watch! I wanna watch!" he was excitedly bouncing up and down in his seat and Haruhi smiled. No matter how much time had passed throughout the years, Honey was still Honey.

She looked up through her eyelashes towards Mori for his input and he simply stated "Action".

All eyes turned towards Haruhi to make the final decision, even Tamaki came out from his mushroom farm to hear it.

"Well?" both of the twins asked, "what do you want to watch Haruhi?" She looked down into her lap and thought.

'None of these movies sounds interesting… wait, wasn't one of my customers earlier in the week talking about a movie she saw? She seemed to have enjoyed that and it had sounded interesting enough at the time. Maybe they'd like it?" She looked up at their expecting eyes and flashed one of her natural smiles. "How about a romance?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. Everybody shot her a look of disbelief. Nobody said a word however inside their heads the gears were turning nonstop, all of them thinking the same thing.

'A romance? Gosh, she's just too freaking adorable. Wait- what should I say now?! Think! Think!'

Kyoya was the first to snap out of his mini-trance. He cleared his throat inconspicuously and calmly stated "A romance... will suffice." He struggled to keep his voice level.

"Ah." Came the deep baritone voice from the neighboring couch. But before she could turn towards either Mori or Kyoya she was attacked from both sides.

Both twins simultaneously shouted "Haruhi is so Ka-wa-ii!" She was barely able to escape the twins' death grip and tried to get her desperately needed air when she was enveloped in yet another bone-crushing hug. She was beginning to become lightheaded, and while it efficiently worked in blocking out the Tamaki's incessant blabbering, she was beginning to get dizzy.

She only managed to choke out a small "Mo…ri sen…pai", and although barely inaudible it was heard by him nevertheless. Within seconds she was hoisted into the air and was set onto his couch, greedily gasping in her much needed air. A minute had gone by before she softly whispered "Ano, arigatou Mori- Senpai." He ruffled her hair, and then she spoke in a louder voice. "What's wrong with you guys? Was it really that much of a shock to you? I mean, we don't have to watch it. It was just a suggestion." She hopelessly looked around, seeking a response.

"Haru- Chan," came Honey's' soft voice, he put his hand on her shoulder. "It's only unexpected because you don't seem like the type of girl to watch those kind of movies. And you know how the others get when you do something even remotely girly." He looked at her with sincere eyes, and she gave a breathy chuckle.

"It's okay guys, I understand that it was kinda unexpected. I just thought it'd be a nice change, you know? I get that you guys forget I'm actually a girl since I'm not exactly that feminine, though. So I don't blame any of you for how you reacted."

The hosts were shocked and again the thoughts that ran through their minds went hand in hand.

'How can a girl as smart as her possibly think that we forget she's a girl? Is it even humanly possible that someone with such a high I.Q have little to no common sense?'

Instead of continuing on with the current conversation Kyoya called out to the waiting maid to put on a romance, not giving the rest of them any time to respond to her. Within seconds the lights were dimmed and the opening sequence of the movie started. He put away his laptop and black book but made a mental note on how instead of returning to the previous couch with the twins and Tamaki she continued to sit with Mori, Honey and himself on the couch. Both couches were only meant for three people, and since on that certain couch there were four it was a tad tight, but since Honey was small-ish and Haruhi was still so tiny they could all fit comfortably.

There was no doubt on Kyoya's part that the twins had planned the three person couches so that they could be closer to their favorite toy, but seeing as she had no interest in going back to them he smirked slightly. A few minutes into the movie she leaned back into the couch slightly, her arm brushed against Kyoyas', as she softly whispered "Gomen nasi, Kyoya-Senpai." to him. Since the couches were set at an angle she had to tilt her head a bit to watch properly, and because Mori was on the other side of her, her hair tickled his arm and she was leaning very slightly into him. Haruhi was unaware of all of her doings but the stoic senior did not miss any of these actions. Kyoya could tell he wasn't really paying any attention to the movie, because he wasn't either. Hell, he doubted if any of them really were. They were all content on watching Haruhi as discreetly as possible, admiring the different emotions slide across her face, from joy, to sorrow, to laughter. She was a beautiful sight.

Every single host was in love with her, they all knew it themselves and every other host did too. About two weeks ago the club had a meeting, sans Haruhi. They all had to agree that none would go after her. They all could sense their family dynamic falling apart- feelings were stronger than ever in all of them. It because it was for her own benefit in the long run. All of them were going to end up marrying for business, and they all knew that. The thing they couldn't bear was seeing her fall in love with one of them and then having to leave her because of an arranged marriage. They didn't want to see her heart broken like that, and they knew that they couldn't just date her because it wouldn't be enough. Each of them wanted Haruhi for themselves, everyday for the rest of their lives. So for her own sake they did the only thing that they could do for her: nothing. That night they all went home with heavy hearts, there wasn't a face that a tear hadn't slid down upon in the privacy of their own rooms that night. Even though it silently broke their hearts and the next two weeks were horrible for them, as long as they could protect her from what they were all feeling, it was worth it. That was, until, the biggest plot twist in history happened to them last night.

**Authors Note: That marks the first in re-editing the chapters! If they don't have a footnote like this it hasn't been re-updated yet. See you all soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Diamond in the Rough

Chapter 2- First Love

**Flashback**

_All of the Host clubs families gathered in the most exclusive room of the Tokyo palace's most famous restaurant, without Haruhi. After polite small talk and miscellaneous conversations were passed around Yoshio Ootori brought up the real subject in which why they had gathered there that night. He spoke with an air of authority when he said "As we all know our children have been participating in the Host Club. As frivolous and petty that may sound at least a few good things have resulted in their partaking of this club. First off would have to be the unbreakable bond between our families, business and friendship wise, and one more thing, as odd as it may be. For the first time ever a previously unheard of situation came to light. A girl. A Miss Haruhi Fujioka and she is the main subject of priority concerning tonight's gathering." At this time he was now talking directly to the hosts. "All of our families have taken quite a liking to Fujioka, you see, and we want her. She'll be an extraordinary lawyer one day, and lets face it- those airheaded heiresses would be that downfall of any company. As friends of hers we are aware you children do have a very strong bond. But each of our families wants more than that. We want a bond of marriage, and while this started with Suoh and I at first, it has come to our attention that the rest of the families want in on out little game." On that last part he spoke with such malice it made Kyoya want to shiver, but of course, being him, he didn't. _

_"__By the end of this summer we expect one of you to be courting a Miss Fujioka, and by the end of her school term- which should be around four or five months- to have her engaged." He looked at Kyoya. "Is that clear?" It was more of a personal talk than an addressing to all the occupants of the table but before Kyoya could respond Yuzuru Suoh laughed. _

_"__Yes, this may be true Ootori, but this is a talk of marriage, not death. Lighten up!" Kyoya could feel his father's so called friendly rivalry overtaking him. Yuzuru Suoh gave a sincere smile to Kyoya (he had always seen him as a second, more calm son) before continuing, "Miss Fujioka will be a valuable asset to any one of our companies. As said before, she will one day become a very capable lawyer when she's older, and not to mention that we have given you all the chance to marry for love. It's very rare for our world, as you all know." Tamaki was surprised but he knew better than to talk at a meeting like this, the children were all to remain quiet. Yuzuru could notice his sons' distraught face and laughed and responded "Video cameras, my dear boy; I like to know what goes on with you and your friends." _

_Hikaru's and Kaoru's father spoke next. "It has also come to our attention that there would be a discrepancy between you two" he looked at his sons, "And also the Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's. There is a simple solution to this. If you want her to be happy, you all have to go after her. We are aware that she can even tell my two sons apart. Since she sees you as individuals with different personalities, then if she likes Kaoru and not Hikaru, then that's that. You two aren't a package deal to her. If you're thinking about only pleasing your brother or cousin, she may not be truly happy. What if it's you she wants? The only way for this to work is to all be in on this. No harsh feelings involved." _

**End flashback**

As the lights came up signifying the movies end, all of them snapped back to reality. Haruhi let out a contented sigh and leaned back to stretch out her stiff muscles brushing past Mori and Kyoya causing them to freeze- and the others to glare at them. Her shirt slowly rose a few inches causing Kyoya's eyes to go wide, but saved by the glare of his glasses. And although this action caused Mori's heart to speed up considerably, he did his best to maintain his calm exterior.

A deep voice filled the air, "Haruhi, how did you enjoy the movie?" His normally impassive face had a small smile. She looked up at him and stared at him straight in the eyes, her deep brown ones twinkling.

"I enjoyed it, Mori-Senpai, although the ending was a bit disappointing. Unrequited love is always sad, ne?" She asked it with so much innocence even Honey was amazed, _'she really is oblivious to everything, isn't she?' _he put his stoic mask back on.

"Ah, Very sad." was his only reply.

Thankfully Kaoru spoke up then "Who do you think she should've ended up with in the end, Haruhi?" he had been half- paying attention to the movie, which was more than the others could say, but that was only because everybody else was blocking her from his sight.

She thought about it for a moment before replying, "I think she should've gone with her first love, Kei. It was obvious she was just scared to go back to him because he left her once, but it wasn't even his fault, and besides, he came back for her. He still was the only girl he ever loved, and she still loved him. I feel bad for Kei. You can never forget your first love; they always hold a special place in your heart. Losing them is horrible." She looked down at her lap, suddenly taking an interest in the hem of her denim Capri's.

In a voice so low, she merely whispered to herself "I should know that."

Her whispers were like screams to the others in the room. _'Haruhi had lost her first love? Wait- she __had__ a first love?! Since when have I been so oblivious that I never realized? But that guy.._ _is there a possibility that it was me_?"

Hikaru's voice came out strangled when he asked "Haruhi, you're in love with somebody?" she looked up at him and gave a twinkling laugh, and her eyes shone with amusement.

"You heard that Hikaru? Ah well, I knew I couldn't keep this a secret for that much longer. But I guess the best explanation would be yes and no. I _was_ in love with somebody before I realized that we couldn't be together. Not now, not ever. We came from two different worlds, so contrasting that it was almost laughable. When I realized that, that was always going to separate us- that's when I lost him. I mean, I never could confess to him because it would be too difficult with both of lives. It basically came down to our lives and how we could make it work with the ones around us. But in the end the stakes were just too high. I couldn't do that to him. Not for the sake of his future. So I let him go. But you all know what they say, right? That if you love somebody, you should set them free. If they come back they're yours. If not, they never were. I had waited and waited, but he never came back. But I'd rather not dwell on the past. It's kinda sad." She looked up and gave another smile.

It was silent for a while, because nobody knew exactly what to say. Because honestly, what could you have?

_'Sorry for such a sucky experience hope it goes better next time?'_

However, they all couldn't help but feel like it was them she was talking about. Honestly, different worlds? They were rich, extravagant, and used to all of the best luxuries in life where as she was a mere commoner. Regarding the ones around us, of course it had to have been the rest of the Host Club, and both of their families. Although this situation applied to all of them, they all secretly (or, perhaps, not so secretly) hoped that it was somehow directed towards one of them. Why else would you indirectly spill your heart out in front of your guy friends when they were so obviously in love with you? Why else would you suggest a romantic movie unless it was to relay a message to somebody in the room? She surely couldn't be that oblivious-could she? Besides, how many other guys could she have known well enough to fall in love with besides them? Clearly, it had to have been one of the Host Club members!

They could have gone on like this for hours, analyzing every small detail until there was nothing left to say. But when one certain wide-eyed brown haired host's stomach started to growl they decided to pick this up another time, pushing back their thoughts to linger in the back of their heads, and escorted the beautiful young lady to brunch. Perhaps a small, casual outing was all that they needed to finalize who the heck she had been talking about. Haruhi, as usual, was indifferent to the fuel she had just thrown onto the fire. All she wanted some food; she hadn't had the chance to eat breakfast due to their silly antics.

This time the car ride to the bistro was different per-say from their previous ones. Instead of hearing the twins torture Tamaki with him wailing for help or outrageously trying to shove the twins out of the window and the constant sound of tapping from Kyoya's laptop, there was an unusual but not awkward silence.

It was calm. Comfortable even. Having been around each other for so long they no longer felt the need to spend every minute spent together, which given was a lot, filled with mindless chatter. Most everybody was too preoccupied with their thoughts to speak. While they were running in the same direction it sufficiently placated them and the soft melody to an old folk song was what distracted Haruhi. As they arrived at their destination she was relieved that the bistro wasn't all that fancy but instead it was a nice mix between upscale and commoner,with a nice environment that made her feel welcome and at home.

Following the escort towards their booth she caught sight of the back of the moppy mess of brown hair. She did a double take. _'Could it be?' _she thought to herself. Motioning the one minute signs to the twins that were latched to her side she strayed away from the Host club. Cautiously she walked towards said person a little bit more before she was positive that it was in fact him. "Arai-kun?" she heard herself say. He turned around, eyes going wide and a huge smile appearing.

"Fujioka!" He exclaimed.

"Arai-Kun, what are you doing here? Are you alone? Would you like to join us?" She asked excitedly.

He shook his head politely to decline before answering. "Thank you for the offer but I'm here to catch up with an old friend that I haven't seen in a while. Actually, I guess you could say one that we both haven't seen in a while. But right now he's in the restroom." He gave her a sincere smile before adding "In fact, we were just talking about how I'd met you again in Karuizawa. I'd like to tell you more, but I think it would be better if I kept it a surprise." He finished.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and could feel the same anger rising up in him; thankfully since Karuizawa Kaoru had been making him go to anger management classes. Right now his breathing was slow, labored and deliberate. As he looked to the side of him he saw Kaoru's hand gently holding his own- but when did that get there? Kaoru couldn't help but be worried; the classes were working but he just couldn't help it. Thankfully he was a lot more level-headed than him but still he couldn't help but feel jealous over how close they were. Since the host club members weren't exactly clear on their feelings back then they couldn't help but feel mad at him now, about how easily he made her smile and laugh.

None of them knew of the person coming up behind them except for Arai. He kept conversing to them nonchalantly so they wouldn't suspect anything. Mori and Honey was the first to be aware of the person coming towards them, but that's due to the extensive Martial Arts and Kendo training they went and were going through. Observant as ever, Kyoya was next to notice, and then Kaoru. Hikaru, Tamaki, and Haruhi were all still oblivious to the person advancing their way towards Ttem. Arai gave them all a subtle look that assured them he was safe, and when he in reasonable distance behind Haruhi they heard him say her name.

"…Ruhi-chan?" came disbelieving voice. It was one so velvety smooth that by simply saying those two words made Tamaki feel like he was in the presence of a natural born host, much to his chagrin. She whipped around, her pixie brown hair swaying gently over her ears and forehead before she looked up at him with her brown doe eyes.

"Ka- Kazuhiro? Is that really you?" She said, her voice breathless and non-believing. He didn't even bother answering her, instead opting to take her into a tight hug. He buried his into the top of hers.

"Y-yeah. I'm back now. I came back for you Ruhi." came a strained voice. She buried her head a little more into his chest and reciprocated the hug as best as she could. After two long years, her first love finally returned.

**A/N: Chapter 2 up! This has been re-edited :)**


	3. Kazuhiro Sasaki

Diamond in the rough

Chapter 3- Kazuhiro Sasaki

The others were shocked. Who was he and why was he hugging Haruhi like that? She never gave anybody hugs like that. Not once did she ever show her affections towards anybody, not even her own father, and there she was hugging a _boy_ as if he was the most precious thing in the world. And what was with that nick-name? Ruhi-Chan? All of the hosts couldn't help but feel disgusted and furious at him, and they haven't even exchanged Hello's.

When they finally (FINALLY!) released each other they couldn't help but notice the way _he_ was looking at _her_, and how she was looking back at him just the same. She smiled at the hosts and said in a raspy voice

"Guys... This is Kazuhiro Sasaki, my old friend from school." She looked up at him and saw him frowning. When she gave him a questioning look he simply replied:

"Well Ruhi-chan, I know we haven't seen each other in a while but that doesn't mean we still aren't best friends. We promised, always and forever. Don't you remember?"

She gave a big smile towards that and replied "Of course I remember. I just wasn't sure if you had found somebody to replace me while you were in America studying business."

He simply shook his head and said to her and said "You're irreplaceable." while hugging her from the behind and settling his chin on her head.

If the hosts weren't mad before they were furious now. He shouldn't be so close to her! He shouldn't be hugging her like that! Like a boyfriend! It only made it worse when they saw his appearance. He was tall, only shorter than Mori by about an inch or two, and was well built like him as well. He had raven-black hair that was the exact same shade as Kyoya's but fell in his face the way it did Tamaki's. He also had Tamaki's eyes. Strikingly blue with a mix of purple and that contrasted all too perfectly with his lightly tanned skin. His teeth, perfectly straight and white, only fit the silky smooth voice escaping his lips. He was definitely in the host club standards, and with his attitude towards Haruhi is the past about minute, he would easily be Tamaki's rival for his 70% request rate.

They were taken aback by his gesture of kindness when he held out his hand and smiled towards them. He stated "You must be friends of Haruhi's, right? Arai has been telling me all about you guys. Seeing how healthy and beautiful she is you all must be really good to her. I'm thankful for that; I haven't seen her in so long that I was afraid she'd be in a bad condition. I was afraid that with not being around I wouldn't be able to make sure she was okay. I care about her a lot."

Kyoya, the businessman as always, was the first to shake his hand and introduce himself, followed by Mori, Honey, Kaoru, Tamaki, and then Hikaru. They all had to put on their host club smiles when Haruhi invited them to sit with them, but for her sake they grinned and bared it.

Kyoya knew something was wrong. He couldn't help but feel it, if Kazuhiro was a commoner, why was he in America studying business? He was Haruhi's age, so why was this not matching up? And why did the name Sasaki sound so familiar? He decided to investigate,

"So Kazuhiro-san, you were in America? Why is that?" he used his intimidating smile that most people knew him for but Kazuhiro didn't seem fazed.

"I was studying business for my father. He thought it would be best." Was his curt reply. Kyoya was not to be pushed around; when he wanted answers he got them.

"Is that so? You were studying in America to learn business for your father? I didn't know commoners were given that option. "Has our Haruhi been keeping secrets from us?" he shot a glance in her direction before he saw that Haruhi was not faring well, sure enough, she about had it.

"Kyoya-Senpai, Kazu-kun is NOT a commoner." He was in disbelief; they went to the same school together! How could he not be a commoner? He could tell she wasn't done with him but then Kazuhiro put his hand on her arm and gave her a soft smile, assuring her everything was going to be alright. He was familiar with her temper.

"Ruhi-chan is right. I'm not a commoner. I'm actually the heir to the Sasaki empire. I went to study in a public school because my father believed that it would help me better run the business if I had a first-hand experience in working class. Of all people, I thought you would know that, Ootori-San. Our businesses had a merger not too long ago, I believe. As the third and brightest son, I thought you would remember." He said. The thing was that he said it without any malice whatsoever, but in a kind, sympathetic voice which only made Kyoya feel worse.

The Sasaki Empire was the leading electronic and medical supplier in the world! The business merger had been one of the most difficult that they've gone through; it was surprising that they even accepted the deal. Their wealth alone towered over the Ootori's, Suoh's, Hitachiin's, Morinozuka's, and Haninozuka's. _**Combined**_.

Haruhi decided she had had enough of all of this. "Please excuse me; I need to go to the bathroom." And with that she got up and left. Kazuhiro leaned back into his chair and put his arms behind his head. He studied each host before saying

"So... all of you must be gay, huh?"

The hosts were taken aback, "WHAT!NO!" They yelled in unison, Arai snickered.

He continued on "I'm not trying to offend you or anything, I have nothing against Gays, Bi's or Lesbians, honestly. I mean, you are Haruhi's friends, right? Don't you know that her father is a transvestite and works at an Okama bar? I'm only asking this because none of you are dating Haruhi, and you're all not that bad-looking. I just don't get how you're able to spend all that time with Haruhi and not make a move on her. I mean, have you _seen_ her? Oh, well. I shouldn't be asking anyways. If you guys don't like her in that way I guess it just makes it easier for me." He shrugged.

"What do you mean 'easier for you' Kazuhiro" said a deadly voice; it was obvious that it was Kyoya's.

He looked up "I mean it'll be easier for her to take me back. She's the reason I went to go study in America. My parents wanted me to marry for business, as I'm sure your families do also. I was sent off to America to prove my worth to my family. They said if I could run the business there, then I could have whoever I wanted for my wife with their blessing. In fact, when I was over there my personal business ventures made our company reach new heights, with no help from the main branch here in Japan, efficiently landing us at the top. Of course, some good stock investments helped too."

He took a sip of his drink before continuing on in a more serious tone. "Ever since I met Haruhi I knew she was the one for me, the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I did this all for her, even though she doesn't know it. I could've run away with her in the future, and start up my own business, but I wanted my families blessing, and I didn't want any possible harm coming towards her or her father, so I worked as hard as I could. I may have left her for 2 years, but it was worth it in the end, because now I can be with her forever. My parents were so impressed when I came back that my grandmother even gave me her wedding ring to one day give to Haruhi, it's our families heirloom. Now, the only thing left is getting her to agree to be mine. I just don't want to rush anything." He smiled, signifying the end of his story.

All of the hosts were shocked. _'He did that for Haruhi? Man, I'm so pissed! If he's in love with her and has his families blessing... what will come of us? I mean, he's planning to marry her too! How am I going to win her over? He already has the advantage of knowing her, but we have no real idea of who he is. How am I going to win?' _When Haruhi arrived back at the table she noticed it was oddly quiet.

"Um, guys? Is everything okay?" She slid into her seat in between Kazuhiro and Mori. She could feel the tension radiating from all but Kazuhiro and Arai, so when the little cakes they had ordered for dessert came, she breathed out a small sigh of relief. She was about to take her first bite into it but before she could a strawberry was put on her plate, followed by two more. She looked up about to thank Mori when she realized it wasn't his doing, but Kazuhiro's. She looked over to him.

"Kazu-Kun…" She looked up at him questioningly.

"You like strawberries. They're your favorite." He gave a shy smile before taking a bite of his now strawberry-less shortcake.

She whispered "Coconut. It's your favorite." And then blushed. Yes- she actually _blushed _at him. Mori was furious. That was his thing! He was the one who gave her strawberries! He was the one she should be blushing at! Beneath the table his fist was shaking, he was doing everything he could to prevent himself from losing it and punching him in the face. Honey gave him a look; he could see the pain in Mori's eyes and put a hand on his arm. He was angry too, but after seeing his cousin who normally had so much self control shaking with rage, he was his main priority.

Honey's silent bout of comfort was disrupted by Haruhi's voice again. "Kazu, is that bracelet what I think it is?" His eyes went wide.

"What? No. I'm not wearing any bracelet, ha-ha, what bracelet?" He was nervously putting his arm behind his neck, attempting to look natural, and trying to conceal whatever it was in question. She gently pulled his hand away from his neck and proceeded to look at the bracelet. Her eyes went wider than they have ever been before.

"Kazu-kun, this is the bracelet you and I made in art class from the sixth grade." He cheekily smiled, his face turning red.

"What? Noooo, no, no, no. This was just... uh, a gift! A gift from my neighbor back in America!" She gave him a small shake of the head, before twisting the bracelet to reveal the other side; it had beads that spelled out 'Haruhi' on it.

He whispered softly to her, "How could I resist, Ruhi-Chan? I was back in Tokyo, and I missed you. I was planning to come to your house in a few days to come see you and Uncle Ranka." He pulled his arm away, and looked off into space, too embarrassed in being caught wearing the bracelet they had made together.

Hikaru had enough, but he wanted to stay on Haruhi's good side, he didn't want her to slap him again like she did in Karuizawa. He decided the best way to get to know his competition was to have at least a small conversation with him to know him better. He took in a deep breath before saying "So, Kazuhiro, how about since you're going to be spending a lot of time with us, we get to know each other? What's, uh your favorite color?"

"Brown." he replied, with a wide smile on his face.

"Brown?" Hikaru scoffed. "Why on earth would you like brown? It's probably the ugliest color on the spectrum, even black is better than it." He said it with a hint of arrogance to his voice, but that didn't stop Kazuhiro from replying.

"Brown is warm, it's deep. It's always in nature; My parents used to take us hiking and to work in our little garden, so it reminds me of home, and, it reminds me of Haruhi's eyes." He looked away, a blush slowly forming. "Yours?" he asked in return.

Hikaru responded with an 'I don't know' as a result of being too shocked over Kazuhiro's last comment.

"Hikaru" Haruhi started, "Isn't your favorite color orange? I remember Kaoru telling me about it once. Yours is orange because when you're helping your mother out with the runway designs she always lets you have a major pull in the fall, when the leaves are turning orange. The same with Kaoru but his is green, because you do the spring fashion."

She turned towards Kyoya "Kyoya-Senpai, yours is purple. Most people think you like black, but you once told me that black was too boring, even for you." She gave out a small giggle at her comment when she turned towards Tamaki, who had been oddly quiet the entire day.

"Senpai, yours is blue. You once told me it was blue but I never questioned it. Then, about a month ago you told me why you always liked to look up at the sky. It's because you feel connected to your mother that way, because she's looking at the same blue sky as you." She turned towards Honey "Yours is pink, but not because it's the color of usa-chan. It's because when you were small your mother would dress you up in pink dresses all the time because she always wanted a girl, you like pink because your mother does, which is really sweet."

She didn't hesitate when she went onto Mori's favorite. "Mori-Senpai, yours is red. You told me once that it was the color of the hilt of your very first Katana when you were 6, although you probably don't remember telling me this. You were very sleepy at the time." She went on to Arai last. "Arai-kun, yours is yellow, because of the stars. Astronomy was always your favorite subject, ne?" She gave a big smile.

The hosts, Arai, and Kazuhiro were astounded. _'She knew all of that?' _they couldn't believe this girl. Not only did she manage to stay at the top of her class, at Ouran Academy for 2 straight years but she was able to remember small details about everyone that even Kyoya didn't know.

A soft voice rang out. "Haruhi-Chan. You're… you're remarkable."


	4. Chapter 4

She looked up towards the source of the voice and found it to be no other than Mori. He had a smile on his face.

"Mori-Senpai? What do you mean?" She asked. Confusion laced in her voice.

He simply shook his head and looked far off into the distance. After a moments deliberation he finally spoke up again, but there was something… different. His smile had turned into a smirk and his eyes twinkled with the slightest bit of mischief in them.

"Haruhi. Just call me Takashi now, Taka-Kun for short." **(A/N: I'll still be referring to him as Mori, though)**

She sat there mouth slightly agape. He wanted her to call him by his first name! That's usually only reserved for people who aren't your seniors, unless they're your absolute best friend. She was about to retort on why she shouldn't be referring to him in such an informal way when Honey piped up.

"Yay! Haru-Chan, we are best friends, ne? All of us! You can call me Mitsukuni! Or Mitsu-Kun, for short, that is, if it doesn't make you uncomfortable?" He stared intently at her with his big brown eyes. Trying to conjure up a response her mind was on overdrive. Yet, AGAIN, before she could say anything Kyoya spoke.

"I agree, we've all known you for years. I think it's time you drop the 'Senpai' act, Haruhi-_chan._" He gave one of his signature smirks and she could feel her cheeks warming up. Thankfully though, her phone rang, blocking out any more uncomfortable conversations on her part. She swiftly answered a grin on her face as she said hello and then flinched when she heard the imperceptivity loud voice on the other end of the line, rivaling Tamaki's usually frantic phone calls.

"Dad?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes my dear darling daughter? Oh, do you need something? Oh, finally the day has come! My beautiful daughter has finally a need of me! Oh this is so-"

He didn't have time to finish before she abruptly stated "Stop. Why did you call?" she deadpanned.

Several sniffles were heard on the other end of the line before soft whimpers that they assumed were words were mumbled. She gave a slight sigh for what seemed the hundredth time that day and told the guys that she would be back in a moment before heading outside to talk to her father.

The warmth and smiles left at the table as soon as Haruhi exited the café. The once twinkling eyes turning into the coldest glares. The silence was deafening until Arai stood up and told everybody he would be taking his leave since his grandfathers store still needed to be attended to. With a curt nod he left in Kazuhiro's limo, which he had generously provided for him. The hosts looked expectantly at Kazuhiro.

Kazuhiro gave a heartless chuckle and withdrew a small, black velvet box and then merely stated "If you think I'm going to be leaving anytime soon, you're mistaken. But if it does happen, I assure you, Haruhi will have this ring on her finger."

Haruhi had ended her phone call when she realized that she had strayed pretty far away while on her phone call with her father. She had absentmindedly walked a few blocks away and through an alley. She hurriedly wandered around, looking for any familiar pathways but not finding any she started to panic. She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Holding her finger on the number she intended to call Kyoya, only praying that he wouldn't raise her debt for her mistake. Before she could even bring the phone to her ears her wrist was grasped and the shock she received caused her to drop her phone. She looked up at the phone to her ears her wrist man and his friends who were lingering in the background, all of which reeked of alcohol.

He spoke up, "What's a pretty little thing like you doing here? Don't you realize there are a lot of bad people back here? You should come with me, you know, so you don't get hurt." He snickered.

She tried pulling out of his grasp, but he was just too strong. She kicked him in the shin, and he let go with a curse. She ran as far away from him as possible but was stopped by his friends, and started struggling violently. The man came up to her and spat in her face.

"You'll pay for this." He said dangerously.

He reached out for her and put both hands on her thin wrist. With swift precision he snapped it. Haruhi screamed, trying to do everything in her power to stop the pain that ebbed in her right wrist, while the man sneered.

She had never been more scared.

Kyoya was continually writing in his black book in the cafe until the vibration in his pocket stopped him. As he reached into his pocket and withdrew his phone he smirked a little when he saw Haruhi's number on the screen. She wanted _him_, of all the people she could call. The thought alone made him smile inwardly.

"Hello, Haruhi-Chan." He made sure to enunciate every single syllable so that the others could hear, "Is there something you need?"

He waited anxiously for her reply, simply wanting even an _"I just wanted to hear your voice" _(Even though he knew it wasn't going to happen), but all he was greeted with was soft static and the sound of footsteps. His smirk dropped a little, and he came to the conclusion she had accidentally called him and hadn't realized it. He lowered the phone, about to end the call when as clear as can be a voice screamed. Her voice. Haruhi was in trouble.

The occupants of the table were already jealous when they heard Kyoya answer a call from Haruhi, who was clearly taunting them with his signature smirk. When he lowered his phone they were just about to pounce on exactly why Haruhi had called him, before they had the chance they heard her scream, and their eyes went wide.

"Haruhi? Haruhi! Haruhi, what's going on?" Kyoya's voice was frantic as he yelled into the phone.

A thick, gruff voice came across the line "Who's this? The little tramp's boyfriend? Don't worry about her; I've got her here with me. The poor thing was lost. No worries though, I'll be sure that she's stays safe. "The man said over the phone ruthlessly.

"Where is she?" Kyoya demanded in the most demonic voice they've ever heard.

"Nowhere you can find her." The voice retorted.

Little did he know that he was already on his laptop, expertly tracing her cell phone to the exact location. The other members were gathered around him, hearing every word spoken, and seeing Haruhi's phone signal slowly tracing where she was.

"Takashi! Hon- AH!" Her voice cut across the line, the most frantic they've ever heard her sound, but was cut off by a small yelp and loud gasping.

"Shut up!" The man yelled. The line went dead.

Within seconds Mori was holding Kyoya by the collar and said in a deadly voice that all proved to them once again why he was labeled the wild type: "Find her. NOW."

Kyoya wriggled out of his grasp and furiously answered back "I'm doing that!"

Seconds later they had pinpointed her cell phone's location and all sprinted out to go get her. Mori took the lead, his long legs easily taking the longest possible strides in record time, followed by Honey, Kyoya and Kazuhiro, after that Tamaki, and the twins bringing up the rear.

After many turns and running through various alleys Mori's 'natural instinct' told him she was near. A light drizzle had started, and grey clouds rolled in. The wind picked up and distant voices were coming closer and closer the more they ran, but something just felt _off_ tohim. He stopped abruptly, the others piling up and a heap at his sudden stop. Mori looked up and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He caught a faint wisp of strawberries in the wind, and one other thing.

Blood.

**AN: Sorry for the late update, I had to study for exams.. I'm not exactly fond of this chapter, it just didn't want to be written, I guess. I'll try to update more though, please R&R, it makes me very happy, and your constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! **


	5. Hospital Blues

Tears pooled in the corner of her eyes, the pain in her wrist was nothing compared to the one she felt in her ribs. The man had just kicked her in her ribs after she called out for help. She grasped at her side, attempting to stop the pain she was feeling when she was brutally kicked once again. The tears that were once threatening to fall came out freely as she let out a cry of pain. Another kick, and another, and once more. Now she was in too much pain to make and noise at all, hell, she could barely breathe anymore, every breath she took felt like a knife was stuck in her, so she opted to breath as shallow as possible, it hurt less and hopefully the people would leave her, and just leave her so that she could hurt and cry in peace, but they didn't even allow her that.

A large hand grabbed a fistful of her hair and she cried out, it just hurt, it all hurt too much. The man shook her and yelled but she couldn't comprehend anything he was saying. It started to rain, leaving her with the fear that it would thunder soon, the smell of alcohol was so strong it made her feel nauseous. A headache was forming from when he had grabbed her hair and the pain in her wrist and ribs seemed to be magnified tenfold. He shoved her and she stumbled back into a pile of beer bottles which broke underneath her. She could feel the piercing pain that ebbed in her legs and her hands. Her voice was ragged and irregular. She stepped out of the glass pile as best she could, but with every movement she made pain shot throughout her. Haruhi tried to balance along the wall but everything that had happened got to her. She sunk against the wall, too exhausted to fight it anymore. She could see deep red mix into the clear puddle she must've fell in. Soon, the blackness engulfed her.

The men snickered. They finally wore the pretty girl down. Their boss went over to the now unconscious Haruhi and took off her coat only to throw it into another nearby puddle. He was in the middle of removing her shirt when he heard a soft cry for help. He looked behind him to see all eight of his men in a twitching heap and in their place were the Host Club and Kazuhiro. All of which looked extremely furious. Mori stepped forwards.

"You don't know how much I want to kill you right now. But death is far too good for scum like you." He roundhouse kicked him in the head, catching Haruhi in the process while the man fell to the ground. Mori gripped her gently when he truly saw the condition she was in. Blood dripped down he legs, shards of glass all over the front of her shins and hands. Her right wrist dangled at an unusual angle and was covered in yellow bruises that were starting to turn purple. Angry deep bruises covered her whole left side of her body from when she was kicked and there was a slap mark forming on her once unblemished cheek. Her body felt cold and limp in his arms.

Trying his best to remain calm, he loaded her into the ambulance that had been waiting patiently for them but was quickly closed and sped off to the hospital. He looked behind him to see the Host club, minus Kyoya who was still telling the Ootori private police what to do with the men, patiently waiting. As soon as Kyoya finished they all leaped into Kyoya's limo and sped off to the Ootori hospital where Haruhi was going. While in the car Kyoya called Ranka who was adamant about coming back, but ultimately realized he couldn't come back less he wanted to lose his job, and asked them all to care for her, in which they all hastily agreed.

They arrived at the Ootori hospital in record time and headed straightaway to a nurse who blushed at the sight of all of the handsome hosts. She reported that Haruhi was still in surgery and that they were welcome to wait. Hours of sitting and pacing later the doctor came into the special waiting room they were sitting in which was equipped with everything possible to accommodate them, but it all sat there. Untouched.

The doctor cleared his throat to gain the attention of all occupants of the room "Ah..I would like to say that the patient is stable as of now. She suffered a broken wrist, blood loss and some bruised ribs, but she should be better in a matter of days. The reason for her fainting was most likely due to stress and shock. She'll be released tomorrow, but as of right now she's still on anesthetic so we can only allow immediate family members in." He nodded towards Kyoya "So, Mr. Ootori, if you would like to see your fiancé, please follow me." The doctor exited and Kyoya couldn't quite retain his smile.

"Kyoya." Came Tamaki's warning voice from behind. He soon found himself pinned against the wall by the twins. He had to resist the extremely tempting urge to burst out laughing.

"Well, it was the only way to make sure she got the best possible treatment and care, as fast as possible. She couldn't afford this hospital if it weren't for me. Isn't the best quality care what we all wanted for her?" He murmured the next part underneath his breath "besides, it's going to happen soon anyways."

Kazuhiro spoke up "I'll pay her bills, if that's what it's all about. The money's no problem for me." His hands were stuffed in his pockets before Kyoya gave an artificial smile.

"No thank you. It_ is _my hospital. It's no problem. Well, I've got to go now, gentlemen. My _fiancé_ is waiting."

Kyoya gave a dangerous smirk and exited the room, the only noises coming from his designer loafers before he entered Haruhi's room. The look on her face ws anything far from peaceful, her brows were furrowed together and her skin was still ghostly pale, au contrast to her normal radiant milky white skin. He walked up to her bed and stroked her cheek. Her wrist had a cast on it and her side was wrapped in a thick layer of bandages, which was barely covered by the skimpy hospital gown which forced Kyoya to gulp inaudibly.

Her breathing was still shallow, and although she did look remarkably better from the time they rescued her, although she still looked so different from the usual independent and headstrong girl he had come to know. He hated it. She looked so… broken. It was an unpleasant reminder of how truly fragile she was. Kyoya fought back the choking in his throat and left the room to return to the others. As he entered the deathly silent room he flopped down onto the couch with a sigh and massaged his temples. Without even looking up he explained her condition to the others.

"She's doing better than how we found her but she's still under anesthetic. She's pretty bruised up but in due time I'm sure she'll feel better, although once she stops the medication she'll be in some serious pain." He looked up at them "I'm not sure if she'll be able to move around easily though, just looking at her like that is painful, so she'll probably have a difficult time walking and such."

Tamaki was next to speak but instead of his usual flailing around he barely whispered "Well we can't let her go back to her house, can we? I mean, she'll most likely need somebody to care for her, if she can barely walk, even if she hates it." He gave a soft smile at this. "She can stay with me; I have more than enough room in my mansion."

Kyoya glared "Well, my father and older brothers are doctors so it would only make sense that she stay with me, on the off chance of something going awry in her recovery."

"Well, my parents are also doctors, so you don't have a one-up there, Ootori-san. But she already has a personalized room at my mansion, from our sleepovers from when we were younger, and a familiar place would do wonders for her stress levels." Kazuhiro Stated.

"We'll have full time doctors at our houses too." The rest stated.

"Besides" the twins said "She'll feel much more at ease with us, since we are the same age and all, considering we know her best. She's been to our mansion tons of times before, and there are two of us, so she'll always have somebody by her side. We don't want our precious Haruhi getting lonely, do you?"

"I'm the same age as her too." Kazuhiro deadpanned, and the twins sweat-dropped.

"I can protect Haru-Chan! I mean, she's always getting herself into some sort of problems, ne?" Honey said brightly.

"Haruhi needs quiet, you all know that. Besides, I can carry her easily to wherever she needs to go, and I can protect Haruhi also." Mori said logically.

"She should stay with the King!"

"No, she'll like it better with us, we're more fun!"

"I've known her longest, so she should stay with me."

"According to the pro's and con's I've come up with, she'll have a 16% better time staying with me."

"We could eat cake! Lots and Lots of cake!"

"Let Haruhi choose." Mori's words rang across the room with an air of finality.

Hours later they were finally admitted into Haruhi's hospital room where she slept peacefully. They all gathered the chairs around her bed, just wanting to be near her. They sat there long past visiting hours, but after the cold death stares and threats to their financial well-being the staff decided to allow them to stay as long as they'd like. They sat in silence until about midnight when they internal clocks had worn them down. They headed up to the hotel, conveniently located above the hospital for the richer people who didn't want to stray too far from their loved ones. All but Mori went.

The same thought turned over and over in his head _'this is all my fault' _he grasped her un-injured hand softly, stroking the smooth skin on the back of her hand, just contemplating his thoughts. Haruhi stirred softly and groggily opened her eyes a few times, trying to get the person beside her in focus.

"M-mori-Senpai? Where are we?" The memories of what happened flooded back into her mind instantly and she looked down to see all of the bruises and cuts alongside her body. Her breath started coming out rapidly, panic over what happened yesterday threatened to plague her mind when two strong arms wrapped around her, and his comforting words lulled her back to sleep. When he slowly lowered her back down to the bed and withdrew himself from her a small hand grasped his forearm. A teary voice called out to him "Please... please don't go. You're so warm. I want you here with me."

Mori was stunned but it didn't deter him for long. He soon settled down into the space next to her, careful of her injuries and slipped one hand under her head to act as a pillow and his other arm around her waist. Haruhi bundled up both her arms to her chest and turned on her side so that she was facing him and burrowed her head into his chest.

"Don't leave." Haruhi whispered. Mori leaned down and kissed her forehead and rubbed her back, attempting to soothe her.

"Never." He replied.

They both fell asleep within minutes.

**A/N: Aw, I love Mori, I just had to give him some love (: I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this story, so any ideas you give me will be graciously taken into consideration! I also don't know who she's going to end up with yet… so vote for your favorite! Don't forget to R&R. Ja-Ne!**


	6. Choices

The next day the hosts gathered together early in the cafeteria, even Kyoya, but that didn't mean there wasn't a dark cloud hanging around him. Ten minutes in or so they all began to wonder where Mori was, usually he was up far more early than the rest, practicing Kendo while it was still dark outside and to make sure Honey was faring well in the morning. Honey was the most distraught of them all. He knew he could care for himself, he wasn't sure if Mori could though. He was always used to having such dependence on Honey that he was worried for him.

After several tense minutes of eating, they hurriedly walked towards Haruhi's room, all of them with a sense of urgency. As Kyoya swiped his key to allow him access to the room, the door flew open and the hosts stood there shocked. Mouths agape, their eyes focused on the two sleeping figures that were snuggled _too_ closely for the hosts own comfort. As if noticing the sudden disruption, Mori opened one bleary eye to see them staring back at him, to stunned for words. He shifted his head so that they could see him.

"Mitsukuni." He motioned to the side opposite to Haruhi and shifted in, careful of the sleeping girl.

"The rest of you, out." He commanded, intimidating the others. Knowing they couldn't fight it out without Haruhi waking they reluctantly (and furiously) left. He looked over to Honey who was about passed out next to Haruhi. He gave a small grin at that, and then started to blush after remembering what happened the night before. He looked at her serene face, still nuzzled close to his chest, and thought about how wonderful it would be in the future, if she was always the first person he saw in the morning. It was a nice thought.

As Haruhi awakened she smelt the comforting smell the faint trace of Armani cologne and… cake? She looked up to see a stoic Mori, and realized the position she was in. Her hands were lying against his chest and his arm was wrapped securely around her shoulders, foreheads touching lightly. She could feel his soft breath tickling her nose. From behind a small but strong arm wrapped around her waist, and soft hair tickled her neck. She shrugged in her usual nonchalant way, assuming it was only because they were worried about her. How wrong she was.

"Mother! You must find a way to protect our princess! Have you no idea what kind of scandalous things her cousins may be doing to her at this very moment? Do you not care about our precious daughter?" Tamaki whined.

"Baka!" Kyoya yelled, seething in anger "Of course I care about Haruhi! I want the best for her, and regardless to your oppositions, I know it is with me! I'm thinking about what to do so please do go on and be your annoying self elsewhere. The situations are hard enough without your delusional and irritating remarks."

"Well why don't you just get your private police force to drag them out?" Kaoru questioned.

Kyoya didn't even glance in his direction while answering "Won't work, if you don't remember they beat my police force in record time. I can't afford executing a pointless plan while only having it fail and the men having to be sent out for medical treatment." He gave a devilish grin before continuing on "But do you really think that they'll be able to fend us off while keeping Haruhi asleep?"

Hikaru was puzzled, "What do you mean, Kyoya-Senpai?"

Kyoya rised and headed to the door. "I say we join them."

Within minutes they were all filing into Haruhi's room to once again be greeted by a very disgruntled Honey, who in fact was not happy to see them. His frightening aura made the temperature rapidly change, waking up Mori, who once again was very unpleased with the situation. Sometime between Honey and Tamaki's whisper-fights Haruhi started to stir, causing all movement and sound in the room to cease. She cutely rubbed her eyes in a very honey-like manner and stretched her muscles, only to wince in sudden pain and opening her eyes.

Her eyesight was blurry, due to the fact that she had her contacts removed, and she saw vaguely familiar outlines before her.

"Guys? Is that you?" Her raspy voice came out.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya stepped forward. "It's me, Kyoya. You're in a hospital. Are you in any pain whatsoever?" He asked cautiously.

"No, it's only when I stretch, I think. Other than that I'm pretty fine. Why is my wrist in a cast?" She asked curiously. Suddenly remembering all that happened she rebuttled herself, "Um, actually never mind. I remember now."

'_Well, if she's in no pain at least that means the morphine is working' _he thought.

"Haruhi, it's me, Honey. The doctor said you can go home today, if you feel up for it. We talked to Ranka-san" She visibly paled "and although he insisted he come back he'll still be remaining at his work-place only on the condition that you stay at one of our estates, who you want to stay with is your choice, though." He said hurriedly.

"What do you mean I have to choose? Why can't I just stay at my apartment? I'll be fine guys, you all worry too much." She stated while rolling her eyes and putting in her contacts to allow her to see.

"But you don't understand! Haruhi, you're only allowed to go home if it's with one of us because otherwise nobody would be able to take care of your wounds. You have to be monitored by a doctor, and since we didn't think you'd want to stay here we were going to let you stay at one of our houses and recover. You may not be in any pain right now, but once the morphine wears off I doubt you'll be able to walk very far, if at all." Kazuhiro explained.

She thought for a second before replying in a soft voice, "I don't want to be a burden. I'll be fine."

All boys in the room rolled their eyes at the stubbornness of this girl. If it were anybody else, they'd be in the car already. But, they suppose, it's precisely one of the reasons they all love her so.

"You'll be coming with one of us, and that's final." Said Hikaru's stern voice. She huffed in annoyance but saw the stares from the rest and realized a lost cause when she saw one.

"Fine. So how do I choose? Like, do I pick straws or something?" She huffed.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "That won't be necessary, Haruhi. Just pick one of us; all of our homes are open to you. Our parents have already willingly consented to allow you to stay with us for the span of your recovery. As you can see, there are both pro's and con's to each of your choices." As an afterthought he added "Although, residing with me has the least amount of cons, but I'm sure you'll be able to come up with that same conclusion yourself." He smirked. "We'll leave you to your thoughts."

The all reluctantly exited but not without the overly-dramatic goodbye from the twins and Tamaki. She leaned back into her soft feather pillow, swimming in her thoughts. Tamaki=OUT OF RUNNING, she was sure she'd never get an ounce of peace from him to Antoinette. He thoughts drifted to the twins, sure they may be her friends but would they really let her relax? Most likely they'd have her model outfit after outfit. Honey was sure to give her care but she didn't really think that she would be up for midnight cake sessions, so she set aside his house as an option. Kazuhiro came next, sure she knew him the longest, but she still had been separated from him for 2 years, and she didn't know how much he could've changed, so she sadly crossed him off of the list.

Mori and Kyoya were now the only remaining contenders. Mori... his house was sure to have peace, and he would no doubt tend to her wounds per the doctors request, but so could Kyoya. Although, Kyoya would be more capable to do such things and since he was also planning to go into the Medical Field it would be beneficial to both parties to stay there. She knew he was capable as well as his brothers and fathers who had their own medical degrees. Come to think of it, after being invited to the Ootori residence for tea on several occasions she had come to know him and his family better. Thankfully they weren't as cruel and heartless as rumors said them to be. They just needed the right person to break down their walls and lower their guard.

She huffed. _'Who should I choose?' _

**Sorry for the boring chapter (It was needed) and long update! The next one will be better, I've already started to write it. P.s. Don't forget to vote for whom you want her to end up with/who you want her to stay with. She **_**could **_**stay at one persons house and fall in love with somebody else… So vote!**


	7. You see me, and I can see you too

**Sorry for the long wait, but here's a long chapter in return! **

Haruhi slowly arrived in the lobby of the hospital with the assistance of the nurse only to find 7 very pissed men who barely noticed her arrival.

"Change in plans, Haruhi." Was the first thing out of kazuhiro's mouth. The rest of the hosts turned, surprised that they hadn't even heard her coming. "Your father requested that you stay with me!" His face lit up but his elated face fell when he felt Tamaki's arm rest heavily on his shoulder. "And the rest of us six gorgeous men will be residing at the Sasaki residence too! You see, we couldn't bear to part from our one and only exclusive host club princess in her time of need! It is the only gentlemanly thing that we could offer to subdue the horrendous pain you must be in!"

He finished off with a dramatic pose. Instead of just brushing him off as usual, Haruhi (who was feeling slightly loopy and out of character from the pain medicine) placed her small hand on his forearm, looked Tamaki in the eye and whispered, "Thank you Tamaki, for caring so much."

In return he blushed furiously and stammered out "uhm, n-no problem."

Suddenly the twins appeared out of nowhere and set a bone-crushing hug to the king.

"Aw, it's so cute how much FATHER cares about his DAUGHTER so much, isn't it?" They sauntered off to Haruhi.

Hikaru wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Kaoru snugly fit his arm around her waist.

"Come on Haruhi, let's go to the limo. We're sure you must be tired from all of this commotion." She simply nodded in agreement and placed her good arm around Kaoru's back as to offer more support. Her petite frame was no problem for their lean yet muscular build, but they leaned in close anyways.

On the way back home from the hospital she could barely keep her eyes open. It wasn't until Kyoya said, "Sleep, it'll be a long car ride. We all know it's the medication making you tired." With a nod of agreement she closed her eyes. She had fallen asleep before she could even hear him whisper the next sentence. "Sweet dreams, princess."

The remainder of the car ride was rather uneventful. Haruhi's soft mumblings echoed throughout the car, 'incoherent' they thought, 'but still cute'. The limo rolled to a stop and her ramblings continued. However, the next sentence struck them like lightning

"Mmm...hmn... I love you too-" the ending of the sentence was cut off by the engine revving up again. Seething rage was evident in all of the hosts' expressions. To which they all made a mental note: "Fire that man as soon as possible."

Soon enough Haruhi was awakened from her pleasant nap by Honey gently shaking her shoulder. "Haru-Chan, it's time to get up, we're here." She groggily nodded and accepted honey's hand exiting the limo. All of the old memories came flooding back to her.

"Do you remember it Ruhi-chan?" Kazuhiro asked her.

She nodded her head. This manor, Instead of being ridiculously extravagant was still big, but held a sense of comfort and homely presence. Whether it be from the hand-tended flower garden she and Kazuhiro would play under the watchful eye of his mother, or the fact that the maids and servants seemed all so relaxed but still hard-working, all of whom were friends with their masters who greeted them by name, occasionally walking up to them and having conversations with them about their husbands, wives, and kids.

As she regained her bearings, she noticed two familiar faces.

"Dear, it's been much too long!" Ayumi Sasaki reached out and enveloped her in a warm hug.

Kazuhiro's father, Mitsu Sasaki, spoke next. "Why did you never come and visit us? We must've invited you over nearly every other week! You never returned any of the calls!"

She sheepishly smiled, "Sorry Ayumi-san, Mitsu-san. After Okaa-san died Otou-san and I moved into a different apartment and we lost your number in the move. Otou-san had accidentally broken the phone we had. I apologize for not contacting you." She said.

They shook their head understandingly. "Oh, it's no Problem sweetie. It's just been far too long! And you do still remember that if you ever need anything in the future just ask me or uncle Mitsu. Okay?" She nodded her head but before she could even reply back Kazuhiro interrupted.

"Okaa-san, otou-san, please stop embarrassing Haruhi. She should be resting." He quickly shooed a path and hurried her inside. The rest followed, offering gentle thanks to his parents for allowing them to stay there.

As she arrived in her room she went straight to the bed, crawled beneath the covers and was instantly out like a light.

She awoke hours later to an annoyingly persistent hand nudging her shoulder.

"Haruhi… Haruhiiii! You need to get some food in your system before you take your medicine again otherwise you'll get sick. It's dinner time and we're all waiting downstairs for you!" she swatted at Tamaki's arm absentmindedly and mumbled something of a response which left him happy enough and left her to get washed up. She rinsed her face and went down the central elevator and entered the casual dining area. They all looked as she arrived, making her feel uncomfortable. She softly said "Gomen nasai for making you all wait." Everybody shushed her, not wanting to work her up over something as trivial as time and she sat in her seat.

At both ends of the table sat Ayumi and Mitsu Sasaki sat with Kazuhiro on the left of his father and Haruhi to his right. Mori was seated next to her and Honey sat in the last seat before the end. Across from Mori and Honey sat the Hitachiin twins. Tamaki sat to the right of Mitsu and that only left Kyoya to be seated directly across from her, whose eyes were following her movements with a penetrating gaze.

Feeling uncomfortable, she avoided all the looks being given to her and instead centered in on the entrée of freshly made lobster bisque. The warmth rushed throughout her body. She hadn't even realized she had been near shivering without the warmth of her blanket tucked around her. She smiled at the creamy soup, not even realizing that she was barely participating in the conversations throughout the table.

After the first dish was taken away, Kazuhiro's dad brought back the conversation back to Haruhi. "So dear, how are your plans of becoming a lawyer coming along? You did take our advice and enter Ouran, right? I'm presuming that's where you've met all of these gentlemen." He gestured to the table of hosts.

She nodded her head, "Hai. I met them in a club after I had broken an ¥8 million vase of theirs, and to repay them I worked for them." The hosts looked embarrassed and the Sasaki's looked mortified.

"Haruhi you're not still in debt now, are you?" Kazuhiro said dead serious. "You know, I'll pay it off for you in a drop of a second."

She gave a lighthearted smile and a small wave of her hand. "Ha-ha, no I paid it off quite a while ago, I'm still in the club because I just can't seem to part with these guys." She gave a loving smile to all of them. "They're all my family now. I honestly couldn't imagine life without them." She finished and the hosts were blushing.

"But continuing on, yes I'm still planning to become a lawyer. I was thinking maybe business law; I don't think I'd be able to do criminal law. I could never defend somebody if they were truly guilty and I was forced to represent them. I was hoping that one day I may even go and study abroad at Harvard University in America. Their law program is excellent there." She gave a satisfied smile and then proceeded to take a bite of her steak, savoring the taste.

"Oy, Haruhi! It looks like we'll be going to school together then!" two voices rang out in harmony. She gave them an incredulous stare and raised one eyebrow."

"You wanted to go to Harvard in America?" She said with disbelief lacing her voice, "Since when?"

The twins shared a look, "I would say about-"Kaoru started, "Ever since you said you wanted to go to America." Hikaru finished.

She gave a sigh of exasperation. "I don't need you two harassing me in college over there guys. I can look out for myself."

Kyoya lowered his fork and cleared his throat "Well, if you do go, I suppose I could coordinate our trips together, Haruhi. I was planning to go to America to clear up some business matters, and if you and the twins are already going, I don't see why I shouldn't go at the same time."

"Yeah, Haru-Chan! Takashi and I could go too, and we could go and train the Special Forces there! Right, Takashi?" Honey said excitedly.

"I will follow you to the ends of the earth for your safety, my princess." Tamaki said smoothly grasping her small hand in-between his own.

She withdrew her hand from his grasp and said "I'm still not sure if I wanted to go to Harvard, I'm thinking about the Oxbridge crossover law program in London too, you know."

"The forces in London have been vying for our military insight for years, come to think about." Mori stated nonchalantly.

"Yes, yes. I was contemplating about whether or not to seal a business venture out there in London actually."

"It's one of the fashion capitals of the world!" Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously, while giving each other high fives. "Yes! We totally could get out a new fall line there and have it on the autumn runway!"

Haruhi grew sick of this. "Is that what you're all really going to do? Follow me to any college I end up picking? Don't you all have businesses to run! In _Japan_!"

Kyoya gave a smirk at this and leaned on the back of his hand while peering into her eyes. "Well you see Haruhi, our businesses are perfectly capable of being moved country to country, and since it's mainly over the computer we'll have no problem transitioning. But aren't you the one who had just said _'__They're all my family now. I honestly couldn't imagine life without them.' _ Or was I mistaken?"

She slumped her shoulders and resigned mentally while giving a slight pout after losing her argument. _'I am never talking again'_.

Ayumi Sasaki spoke next. "Oh dearie, you know that wherever you want to go to school we'll pay for everything you need." She said with a warm and sincere smile.

Haruhi shook her head. "I can do this myself. I know you always offer to do things like this for me, Aunt Ayumi, but just like Ouran I don't need any help in following my dreams."

She gave a pout that rivaled Tamaki's. "But Haruhiii, you _never _let me spoil you! We just want to give you a few things here and there but you never take them! I mean, you're basically family now. Eventually, you'll have to get use to all of this attention, right? And if not now, then the Sasaki name behind will be enough to get anybody in a ten yard radius pawing at you any chance that they get." She immediately clamped her mouth over her hand while Kazuhiro shot a look of horror, disbelief, and embarrassment to his mom while Everyone's mouth was agape.

Haruhi tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean by that, Aunt Ayumi?"

She replied nervously "What do you mean Haru-Chan? I was just… referring to when you finish school. I mean you'll be a successful lawyer, right? And I wanted to keep this a surprise, too. I was planning on hiring you out under the Sasaki name to work for us as an executive manager. That's all dear." She gave of relief for thinking that up right on the spot.

"Oh, I was getting a bit unsettled there. For a second I thought you were implying that you wanted Kazu- Kun and I to get married to something." She said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck. Ayumi brushed her comment aside while trying to divert Haruhi's attention to her instead of Mitsu and Kazuhiro, both of which were red with embarrassment.

Kyoya gently placed his napkin down to the table "Haruhi, I do believe it is time for your medication, is it not?" He glanced at the clock. "Mori-Senpai, if you would please." Mori nodded and gently swooped the girl up in one arm, cradling her weight as if she were nothing. The entered her plush bedroom and he settled her onto the bed. Kyoya held out three pills and a glass of water and waited patiently as she took them, grimacing every time a pill went down her throat. She looked up at them and felt her heart race, but from whom? The ever so silent and stoic Mori or the intense, suave Kyoya? Her head spun in circles, causing her to close her eyes and feigned a headache. They bid her a goodnight and walked out of her room to leave her to rest, yet she was far from tired. Her mind raced with what Ayumi-San had said earlier, and there was a small inkling feeling inside of her that things weren't all what they seemed.

Frustrated she headed to her favorite place in this mansion, the rooftop garden. The sounds the wind rustling through the trees calmed her as soon as she opened the door. She took a deep breath of the fresh air and sat along the banks of the Koi pong that was off center a bit and relaxed. She had just leaned back onto the soft grass when a voice caused her eyes to shoot open.

There stood Kyoya, Shirt carelessly slung over one shoulder and long pajama pants fitting perfectly to his physique. His hair was a bit windswept and his glasses were nowhere in sight.

"What are you doing here?" her melodious voice called out to him.

He lowered his body next to hers so that he was too lying upon the grass and was looking up at the stars. 'I couldn't sleep, so I came up here in hopes of relaxing. I take it you had the same intentions?" She hummed in agreement.

After a while of star-gazing she broke the silence. "Kyoya? If I asked you something would you tell me the whole-hearted truth?" She shifted her head so that her eyes were peering into his. He gave a nod of agreement.

"Earlier, when Ayumi-San said something about wanting me to have the Sasaki family name behind me, she didn't actually mean business, did she?" This was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Haruhi, I may have only known Sasaki-san for a short while, but no, I don't think that was what she was implying." She was quiet a moment before starting on.

"But Kyoya, he's not the one. Not anymore." Her voice was barely louder than the silence.

"Then who is?" he questioned eagerly, trying to hide his desperation behind the mask he had created for himself, but he knew it was slipping away.

She bit her lip, contemplating on whether or not she should say it. "Would you hate me if... if I said I didn't know?"

He shook his head. "No, it's a big decision; if he truly loved you back he would never rush you into anything. If it means anything, by the way, I always knew you'd find us out. You're so observant, always staring with those lovely chocolate eyes." He sat up and brought Haruhi up with him.

"But why me?" She asked in a timid voice, moonlight reflecting off of her face like an angel, and an angel she was.

He found it one of the hardest things he had ever done, but looked her in the eyes and gave her a reply. "Because, you see us. Especially me. You see me as Kyoya. Not the billionaire. Not the host. You see me. And that's all we've ever wanted. You're our princess, our diamond. And Haruhi, we can see you too."

He helped her to her feet and he walked her to her room, but before she could open it he reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "Just tell me, Haruhi. Where do I stand in this? Am I one of them?" He could hear the fear in his voice. This wasn't what an Ootori was like, but to damn with that. He needed to know.

She slowly opened the door and turned to face him. She looked up and gave him an answer. "You may just be the only one, Kyoya." Not waiting for a response she entered her room and shut the door behind her.

Kyoya sunk to the ground an incredulous smile plastered on his face. Hands in his already messy hair and replayed her words over and over again in his mind.

Quickly, he opened the door to her room, seeing her lying in bed about to fall asleep before he realized there was something he had forgot to do.

He walked up to her, and stroked her hair until he heard her breathing even out proving she was asleep. Before he left, he kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "I know you may not be ready for this, and I'd never pressure you, but I need to tell this to you now. Fujioka Haruhi, because of you I've found the one thing in my life that rises so high up above the rest. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and… I love you. I love you so much more than you could ever know." And with that, he was gone.

**What kind of author would I be if I didn't spring last-minute character development on you guys when you were all starting to like Mori? Haha, remember to vote for your favorite! Ja-Ne~**


	8. Editing

Hey guys! Do you hate me yet? So I'm so überly sorry for not updating. I've been extremely busy and on top of that I just couldn't find any inspiration for this story, I even was going to give it up for adoption because it wouldn't be fair to you guys :( Alas, I shall not give this story up! I promise I will finish it if it kills me. As of right now Chapter 8 is in the planning stages but expect it soon! For right now I'm going to go back and re-edit the story, as in taking some out and putting some new scenarios and dialogue in. If you don't read it, well I guess you'll get the feel of it, but it would make me happy if you would read them :) Expect those soon (as in sometime this week). Bye-bye for now!

P.s. Here's the current vote ranking in the comment sections, so if you want your favorite to win Haruhi's heart remember to vote!

(Guests count too)

Mori- 16

Kyoya- 9

Kaoru- 3

Hikaru- 3

Honey- 4

Kazuhiro- 1

Tamaki-0


End file.
